


The Baby of the Group

by losercandy (pacificaxe)



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Bullying, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificaxe/pseuds/losercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary King will always be there to look out for a friend in need, and Peter Page is a bit of a damsel in distress. </p><p>(Takes place during their school days)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby of the Group

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is just a tiny one shot but idk I formatted the summary and stuff in case I decide to write more so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Pete? Pete is that you? Why you cryin', mate? Petey?"

Pete shivered and sniffed, huddled up in the corner. He lifted his head. "Gary, I..."  
He said, sounding nearly apologetic.

"Oh, Pete." Gary said, putting his hands on Pete's face. He ran his thumb lightly up to Pete's undereye. It was deep purple, and his whole face was hot. "That's some shinier you've got, mate. Oh god, and your nose is bleeding too."

"Is it?" Pete sobbed, with great alarm. He moved to wipe his nose on the collar of his shirt, but Gary held his face in place.  
"Shh, don't do that." Gary said, chuckling. "Look, I've got this bandana, use that."

"I've never seen a black one before." Pete mused quietly, holding it up to his nose.

"Yeah, but that got you to stop crying, eh?"

Pete smiled up at Gary. His breathing was still rough, and there was still a bit of a tremble in his lip, but at least he wasn't sobbing.

"It was Shane Hawkins. Again." Pete admitted, with defeat.

"That prick. He's just jealous."

"That's kind of a cliche, Gary."

"Come on, though! You're loaded, you've got great friends," Gary said, gesturing to himself. "And, you're way better looking than he is."

"I am?"

"Oh, you're miles away. Gorgeous. And he looks like a bloody cave man."

"G-gorgeous?" Pete studdered.  
Gary stood up. He blinked and ran his hand over his neck.  
"Ye-yeh, that's what I've said. Gorgeous." He said, a bit flustered. Pete gazed up at him, snot and blood still streaming from his nose, tears glistening on his ruddy face. "You mean that?"

"O...of couse I do." Gary mumbled, clearing his throat. Pete wiped the snot off his face and stuffed the bandana in his pocket. Gary held out his hand to Pete, and helped him up off the ground. Once Pete was up, he didn't drop Gary's hand, but Gary pulled away. Pete shuffled back, leaning into the corner.

"Sorry. I know you don't like that. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize all the time, Pete." Gary said with a sigh.

"I know, sorry." Pete said, sniffling.

"Oh, God, Pete, don't cry again."

"I'm not..." Pete said, wiping the forming tears away before they could fall. "Or I'm... I don't mean to."

Gary took Pete's face into his hands again.  
"No. I mean it, Pete, please don't cry." He said, quietly. He leaned down and kissed Pete, very softly. "I don't like it when you cry." 

"Come on, let's get out of this musty utility closet. I'm going to your house for dinner." Gary said, turning swiftly and bounding towards the door.

"Gary..." Pete said, timidly, face flushed and hands shaking. "My mum doesn't like it when you just pop in unannounced."

"Pssh, Pete, your mum loves me!"


End file.
